


Let's Paint a Picture

by skyefinal



Series: SouMako Week '14 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouMako Week, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when one sense is down, the others are heightened.</p><p>Day 6 of SouMako Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Paint a Picture

"Let me know if it gets uncomfortable okay?"

Makoto heard Sousuke grunt in confirmation. He took a deep breath (why was he getting nervous about this?) and raised his hands to where he thought Sousuke’s face was.

He accidentally jabbed Sousuke’s forehead.  

"Sorry!"

Sousuke chuckled, he laid one comforting hand on Makoto’s wrist. “It’s fine.”

Makoto spread his fingers and traced along Sousuke’s temple, short bangs brushing against the tips of his fingers. Sousuke closed his eyes so Makoto could trail over his eyelids. He kept them closed as Makoto’s fingers wandered over his nose, his cheeks, brush lightly over his lips and his jawline. The hands settled on his shoulders, rubbing soothingly up and down like a massage.

"Well?" Sousuke breathed out, feeling incredibly relaxed despite his tendency to shy away from physical touch. "Do I pass?"

Makoto let out a soft laugh, “I guess. You seem to be handsome.”

"I  _am_  handsome.”

"Yes yes." Makoto nuzzled the hand that cradled his face, smiling gently upwards (because Sousuke told him he was slightly taller) and kissed Souske’s palm.

Sousuke leaned down and gave Makoto a kiss, when the kiss ended and teal eyes met milky-green, he grinned knowing that Makoto could  _feel_  it instead of  _seeing_  it.

"So now that you know I’m not a horribly disfigured alien, shall we go for dinner?"


End file.
